LOVE THE DARK tomione
by kikyosama310
Summary: no sabe como no sabe porque pero lo que si sabe ...es que ELLA solamente seria suya y de nadie mas. la felicidad que siempre necesito, el consuelo y amor dado por una pequeña e insignificante criatura. despiadado... era la palabra correcta para describirlo pero la entendía como ninguno , su soledad se acabo el día en que lo conoció a el y creyó morir cuando pensó que


**LOVE THE DARK**

 **Prologo**

 **no sabe porque**

 **pero lo que si sabe ...es que ELLA solamente seria suya y de nadie mas.**

 **la felicidad que siempre necesito, el consuelo y amor dado por una pequeña e insignificante criatura.**

 **despiadado... era la palabra correcta para describirlo**

 **pero la entendía como ninguno , su soledad se acabo el día en que lo conoció a el y creyó morir cuando pensó que no la llevaría con el por que EL lo es todo para ella**

 **LOVE THE DARK**

desde una de las ventanas de la gran mansión se podía observar a un rejuvenecido tom riddle o como muchos lo conocían voldmort , el mago mas poderoso y malvado que a existido en toda la historia del mundo mágico, ahora se podía ver su cara de facciones masculinas pero a la vez delicadas, ojos afilados, nariz perfilados y una media sonrisa que bailaban en sus labios .

POV TOM

desde la ventana observaba todo lo que había construido,todo lo que había conseguido y todo lo que había perdido solo por una mujer, una sangre sucia en cuestión...

una hermosa sangre sucia sin dudas, pequeña, delicada con una mente prodigiosa y con una sed de conocimiento que podía alcanzar la suya misma, esa pequeña mujer que ahora dormía en su cama desnuda cubierta por una fina sabana blanca con bordados en color plata , esa mujer podía llegar a ser la mujer mas poderosa y letal si así se lo propusiera pero sabia que eso jamas pasaría por eso había tomado la decisión que tomo , trato de arrastrarla con el aun mundo de obscuridad , sadismo, y poder mucho poder por poco y lo consigue pero...

el corazón de esa bruja era demasiado bondadoso para su propio bien , la sedujo , la corrompió hasta que no pudo mas , no solo su mente o su alma sino también su dulce y delicado cuerpo aun recordaba como se aferraba a el desesperada en cada embestida , aun sentía como sus fluidos se mezclaban y aun podía oírla como con dulzura y la lujuria decía su nombre...TOM ...al final fue el quien sucumbió a sus encantos , al final fue el quien se rindió a su cuerpo, a los placeres carnales que ella le podía ofrecer , al final el fue quien lo dejo todo por ella, lo dejo todo absolutamente todo , dejo su poder, dejo su nombre, dejo todo por lo cual había trabajado tanto dejo su inmortalidad solo por ella.

a cambio ella le dio una nueva oportunidad , le dio su amor, le dio humanidad, le dio pasión , le dio a alguien con quien tener charlas por horas y horas , le dio una familia...

no mentiría al decir que no extraña sentirse poderoso ver ,el que le teman que con su sola presencia o escucharan su nombre muchos temblaran.

-pa.p..pa...llamo su atención un niño de no mas de cinco años que caminaba con algo de dificultad su cabello era negro como el ébano con alas puntas algo rizadas por su madre su piel, era un poco bronceada y sus ojos de un castaños tan oscuros como los de su padre( en el libro dicen que tenia los ojos castaños creo) a pesar de su corta edad se podía ver desde lejos sus facciones eran delicadas como las de su madre pero sus ojos , sus ojos eran los ojos de un asesino, de un manipulador cosa que solamente tom podía ver , cosa que lo hacia sonreír con maldad.

-que sucede ryan (significa REY)

, esta molesta conmigo.. dijo mientras hacia un gracioso puchero tratando de convencer a su padre.

-y porque esta molesta contigo,... mmm... que hiciste ...dijo tom mientras levantaba una de sus delicadas cejas.

..n..nada.

-enserio , dijo tom mientras , veía entrar a una hermione furiosa vestida con un hermosos vestido negro.

-tom no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había levantado y vestido e incluso salido de la habitación estaba tan concentrado que ni lo había notado.

-tom al verla no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido, resaltaba su figura y se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel, su piel morena la hacia verse majestuosa y sus ojos castaños ahora oscurecidos por la ira , su largo cabello suelto con suaves bucles caían con gracia en su espalda con un pequeño adorno en su cabello del lado derecho , era algo que despertaban en el deseos y pensamientos pocos sanos.

-que sucede cariño, dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a el,inclino un poco su cabeza para poder besar su delicioso cuello cosa que hizo a hermione temblar un poco.

-t. tom no aquí le dijo algo acalorada.

-lo se., y dime que hizo Ryan ...mm dijo mientras mandaba una mirada a su hijo de burla que trataba desesperado llegar a la puerta calleándose a barias veces aprovechando que estaban distraídos.

-el niño desde el piso lo miro con odio, cosa que hizo sonreír a tom

.imagínate , lo que hizo este niño del mal...tomo a su pez y lo puso en un baso muy pequeño y lo tuvo así agregándole de poco a poco agua a ver cuanto duraba con vida, eh que clase de niño hace eso,si no le gustaba porque simplemente lo rechazo.

-tom miro impresionado a su hijo que estaba ahora sentado ignorándolos a los dos mientras miraba uno de los libros que había en la mesa de noche.

-ryan que clase de comportamiento es ese, tu madre lo compro para ti , no dijiste que querias una mascota?

pero no eso..

-entonces que querías ?

-u..una ..serpiente

-una serpiente, y porque una serpiente , entre mas escuchaba a su hijo mas se daba de cuenta cual seria su destino, le alegraba mucho pero aun no podía evitar posar su mirada en su mujer la cual caminaba directo a su hijo para alzarlo y darle besos y mimos. lo que significaba que su enfado ya había pasado.

-tienes que portarte bien esta bien, y no ponerle cuidado a los cuentos de tu padre esta bien. dijo mientras le sonreía a su hijo el cual asentía , lanzando le una mirada de advertencia al padre quien puso una sonrisa inocente.

-enserio tom..

-esta bien cariño pero no prometo nada ..dijo mientras la abrazaba junto a su hijo.

-ah ..esta bien pero trata de bueno de ...

-no hacerlo el ser mas poderoso y maligno y despiadado para que supere a su padre... nooooooo como crees no te preocupes.

-hay a veces se me olvida que estoy casada con lord voldemort, jajajjajajjajaja , lo siento no pude evitarlo cariñ al ver la cara de fingida indignación de tom.

-es cierto soy y seré lord voldemort siempre solo un poco mas humano y con familia.

-lo se ,bueno ahora ire a ver como esta la sena esta bien.

-si querida.

-toma a ryan aparentemente son tal para cual solo espero por amor a merlín no encontrar algo muerto o alguien y es enserio, quiero que crezca como cualquier otro niño.

-lo se no te preocupes, ademas debería de saber que es el cualquier cosa menos un niño normal.

-lo se, es igual a ti. dijo mientras sonreía y cualquiera que no la conociera creería que era un comentario inofensivo pero no, ella mejor que nadie sabia que su hijo seria poderoso solo esperaba que no creciera con obsesión de poder e inmortalidad como su padre.

después que hermione se saliera de la habitación para ir a ver a una de sus elfinas( si lo se, teniendo en cuenta que ella dirigía el peddo)para saber como estaba la sena ya que ya casi era hora y el pequeño ryan era muy gruñón cuando tenia hambre o quería algo.

EN LA HABITACIÓN TOM Y RYAN

-así que mataste a un pez.

-si

-xq

-xq quería saber.

-que querías saber exactamente.

-saber como era la muerte.

-y que te pareció...

-fu extrañamente , placentero , pero a la vez perturbador.

-y que aprendiste.

-hay algo muy hermosos en la muerte pero muy peligroso

-humm, en serio lo crees asi?

-si padre.

-si es ,asi

-padre'

.si.

-crees que madre me perdone.

-ella esta dolida, por como están sucediendo las cosas, en especial porque estas desarrollando instintos asesinos porque eso es lo que son, ella en realidad no quiere tener que volver a tratar de convencer a nadie otra vez , como lo hizo conmigo.

-pero , si tu aun...

-shuuu , es nuestro secreto esta bien.

-si... papa?

-si?

-seré como tu.

-puede que si, como puede que no , es decisión tuya recuerda que antes que yo y que incluso tu hay algo que debemos proteger a como de lugar lo sabes verdad.

-si

-y que es eso que debemos proteger ryan?

-es mama verdad ?

-exacto , y porque debemos protegerla ?

-porque ella es la única excepción a los sangre sucias verdad.

-si y que mas.

-y porque es tu debilidad ? dijo ryan con una mirada afilada y con una sonrisa burlona.

tom lo miro con superioridad y con el iris de los ojos de un color rojo fuego al igual que su pequeño hijo que los tenia un poco mas claro.

-asi que te crees muy listo verdad?

-lo con una gran sonrisa arrogante.

-si lo eres, ahora debes cuidar algo por mi verdad y sabes que es dijo mientras lo sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo tendía a su hijo.

-si , es un horrocrux

-y que es un horrocrux?

-es tu alma..

-exacto ahora tu lo llevaras siempre contigo y lo cuidaras verdad.

-si papa. dijo mientras lo escondía debajo de su suéter.

-bien , ahora ve a lavarte las manos tu madre no demora el venir a buscarnos.

-si padre.

antes de salir de la habitación con mirada suspicaz le pregunto a su padre.

-donde esta el otro.

-el otro que ?

-el otro horrocrux.

-y porque crees que hay otro hum?

-solo lo se.

-que perceptivo es cierto. pero no te diré.

-pero esta seguro verdad?

-si , por supuesto que si , porque preguntas?

-no quiero que mueras, ademas madre te necesita.

-sonriendo miro a su hijo y con paso firme se acerco a el se arrodillo y con una mano toco su cabeza y le dijo:

-no te preocupes para eso los cree tu madre sera mi reina y nadie nos lastimara seremos poderosos tendremos todo lo que deseemos.

-cuando le dirás a mama que ella también vivirá mucho, es decir tu creaste un horrocrux de ella verdad.

-si así es. esta justo aquí le señalo una hermosa argolla de matrimonio.

-entonces esa es la parte del alma de mama, como es que ella no se dio cuenta.

-la hice cuando tu apenas eras un bebe en el vientre de tu madre, le di semanalmente una bebida que la enfermaba un poco , pero que poco a poco iba desprendiendo parte de su alma por suerte me encargue que se manifestaran en forma de mareos, vomito y dolor de cabezo de la manera mas leve posible y cuando estuvo listo lo encerré en este anillo, así nadie jamas podrá encontrarlo.

-eso quiere decir que el anillo que lleva madre es...

-si exacto es una parte de mi alma, por eso estará segura, bueno basta de charla vete .le dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón para que saliera.

YA SOLO

se que tal vez te enfades mucho y quieras dejarme pero es imposible porque es nuestro destino estar juntos , nada ni nadie nos separara sin importar que ...

pero no creo que te resistas mucho a pesar de haber caído ante ti, tu también caíste ante mi la oscuridad esta en ti, en tu corazón de manera mas leve poco a poco toma mas fuerza hasta llegar a ser como yo , pero con tu amor de madre y de mujer sabrás sobre llevar todo esto.

-tom pregunto una hermione entrando a la habitación hasta llegar a el, se lo que planeas y no me gusta.

-lo se, pero es lo mejor alguien mas quiere ocupar el lugar que me corresponde, y sabes que no lo puedo permitir.

-lo se, pero promete que seras bueno ooooo bueno lo intentaras ser benevolente puede darte una gran ventaja .

-si es así lo are, solo te necesito a ti, y a nuestro hijo son lo único que necesito , el poder ya lo tengo.

.porque presiento que me ocultas algo mas a parte de que quieres volver a ser conocido como el mas poderoso , no tiene nada que ver con la inmortalidad verdad? dijo mientra solo miraba a los ojos seriamente.

-no te preocupes no es eso. confía en mi.

-lo hago , pero se que me voy a arrepentir...

-pero luego me amaras de igual manera verdad.

-por desgracias para mi y suerte para ti te amo y tenemos un hijo asi que ...

-oye, acaso tu estas diciendo que por eso es... .

-no tom sabes que no, con o sin nuestro hijo sabes que te seguiré.

-lo se , tonta.

-el tonto eres tu.

-lo se

al mismo tiempo dijeron sus nombres, sonrieron se abrazaron hasta quedar totalmente pegados y acercando sus rostros hasta que sus narices se rosaron ,tom dijo

-te amo hermione.

-lo se, yo también te amo tom.

se besaron apasionadamente hasta quedar sin alientos y con cuidado tom abrazo a hermione acunado su cabeza en su cuello y acariciando su sedoso cabello miro hacia la entrada onde vio a su hijo mirándolo con unos ojos un poco enrojecidos, con una media sonrisa levanto la mano con la mano que estaba acariciando el cabello de hermione y haciendo una seña le hizo

-shuuuuu ( silencio )mientras le guiño un ojo a su hijo

los ojos de tom se tornaron de un color completamente escarlata , tuvieron una lucha de miradas mientras se sonreían sabían que ninguno ganaría su poder era el mismo. con un objetivo único proteger su único tesoro y destruir y dominar a todo aquel que se opusieran a su poder.

una era estaba surgiendo y esta vez o habría elegido que lo detuviera a el y a su hijo , su hermosa esposa seria la única reina en todo el mundo se conocería quien era ella su mente prodigiosa y talentosa.

por que era única

porque era hermosa

porque era poderosa

porque era suya

no sabia como

no sabia por que

pero ahora nadie se la quitaría .

su reinado empezaba hoy ...

que les pareció mi one shot , acepto sugerencias .


End file.
